marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rocket Raccoon
(dawniej) |status = Żyje |film = Strażnicy Galaktyki Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 Avengers: Wojna bez granic Avengers: Koniec gry Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 3 |komiks = Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Avengers: Endgame Prelude |aktor = Sean Gunn (aktor na planie filmowym) Oreo (model) Bradley Cooper (oryginalny głos) |głos = Jacek Braciak }} 89P13 to genetycznie zmodyfikowane zwierzę znane jako Rocket. Jest ziemskim szopem, który został poddany genetycznym modyfikacjom oraz wszczepiono mu implanty. Jest najemnikiem, pilotem i ekspertem od broni, biegle posługuje się bronią palną. Razem ze swoim przyjacielem Grootem, Rocket odbył wiele podróży po całej galaktyce. Podczas wspólnej walki o Glob na Xandarze z Peterem Quillem i Gamorą został aresztowany i osadzony z pozostałą trójką w więzieniu na Kyln. Tam Rocket i Groot, Gamora, Quill oraz nowo poznany współwięzień Drax nawiązali współpracę i uciekli z więzienia. Później utworzyli oni grupę zwaną Strażnikami Galaktyki, której celem było powstrzymanie Ronana przed zniszczeniem Xandaru. Po kilku miesiącach od uratowania planety Rocket wraz ze Strażnikami zostali zatrudnieni przez Ayeshę do pokonania potwora Abiliska, który zaatakował jej rasę Suwerennych. W zamian za pomoc Ayesha wydała im Nebulę. Suwerenni jednak zaczęli ścigać Strażników, ponieważ Rocket wykradł im drogocenne dla tej rasy baterie.Przed armią dronów Suwerennych uratował ich ojciec Quilla, Ego, który zaprosił syna, Gamorę i Draxa na swoją planetę. Natomiast Rocket i Groot pozostali z Nebulą na nieznanej planecie by naprawić uszkodzony w walce z Suwerennymi statek. Na miejscu zostali zaatakowani przez Yondu i jego kosmicznych bandytów Ravengers, którzy zostali wynajęci przez Ayeshę. Część klanu Yondu wystąpiła przeciw niemu, a dowództwo objął Tasak Men, który zamknął w klatce, swojego byłego dowódcę i Rocketa, a wraz z pozostałymi wymordował zwolenników Yondu i znęcał się nad małym Grootem. Groot ostatecznie razem z Kraglinem pomogli wydostać się z niewoli Yondu i Rocketowi oraz przejęli statek zabijając buntowników. W zamknięciu Rocket zaprzyjaźnił się z Yondu. Wyruszyli oni na pomoc Quillowi, Gamorze i Draxowi w powstrzymaniu Ego, którego celem było unicestwienie wszechświata przy pomocy syna. Kilka lat później natrafili na dryfującego w kosmosie półżywego Thora, wraz z którym postanowili współdziałać by powstrzymać przybranego ojca Gamory, Thanosa, którego celem było zebranie Kamieni Nieskończoności i użycie ich, aby unicestwić połowę życia we wszechświecie. Podzielili się oni na dwie grupy. Rocket razem z Grootem i Thorem wyruszyli na Nidavellir, aby Eitri, król krasnoludów wykuł dla Thora broń zdolną zabić Thanosa. Po tym razem z Grootem i Thorem trafili, dzięki otworzonemu przez Stormbreaker Bifrostowi na Ziemię, do Wakandy, gdzie razem z Avengers zmierzyli się z Thanosem. Po pstryknięciu palcami przez Thanosa był jednym z ocalałych. Rocket zaczął współpracować z Avengers. Razem ze Steve'em Rogersem, Natashą Romanoff, Bruce'em Bannerem, Thorem, Jamesem Rhodesem, Carol Danvers i Nebulą wyruszyli na planetę, gdzie przebywał Thanos , aby odzyskać Rękawicę i Kamienie do odwrócenia efektów zagłady. Jednak okazało się, że Thanos zniszczył Kamienie i Thor go zabił. Rocket razem z Nebulą wyruszyli w kosmos, jednak powrócili na Ziemię po pięciu latach, kiedy okazało się, że Stark opracował metodę podróży w czasie. Dzielą się oni na drużyny, których celem jest pozyskanie Kamieni Nieskończoności z przeszłości i odtworzenie Rękawicy, dzięki czemu będą mogli odwrócić zagładę Thanosa. Rocket wyruszył wspólnie z Thorem, Romanoff i Clintem Bartonem do 2013 roku, gdzie rozdzielili się. Rocket z Thorem udali się do Asgardu po Eter, a Barton i Romanoff na Vormir po Kamień Duszy. Rocket, Thor i Barton powrócili do 2023 roku po zdobyciu Kamieni bez Romanoff, która poświęciła swoje życie dla pozyskania Kamienia Duszy. Udało im się odwrócić działanie Thanosa w skutek pstryknięcia palcami przez Bannera. Wziął udział w ostatecznej bitwie z Thanosem z przeszłości nad jeziorem przy bazie Avengers, podczas której został on pokonany oraz później uczestniczył w pogrzebie Starka. Następnie razem z resztą Strażników i Thorem wyruszył w dalszą podróż. Osobowość Z powodu nieludzkich eksperymentów Rocket stał się zajadły , sarkastyczny , cyniczny oraz ogólnie mizantropijny , ale w ostatnich latach zachowuje spokojną i temperamentną postawę. Łatwo się wścieka i jest niezwykle agresywny , co z kolei sprawia że jest wyjątkowo zadowolony z wrodzonego pragnienia przemocy. Mimo swojej twardości ma okrutne i lekko chorobliwe poczucie humoru. Rocket ma obsesję na punkcie cybernetycznych kończyn i lubi je kraść dla żartu zwłaszcza bez wiedzy właściciela, jak pokazano gdy powiedział Quillowi że potrzebuje protezy nogi faceta by uciec z więzienia. Gdy Quill to zrobił , Rocket odpowiedział że nie potrzebuje jej i tylko żartował, ale spytał siaczy facet teraz skacze na jednej , cały czas się śmiejąc. Później próbował wywinąć podobny numer z Vorkerem , jednym z Łowców, mówiąc że potrzebuje jego cybernetycznego oka do wykonania planu , chociaż Quill go powstrzymał, Groot później ukradł oko. Podczas Bitwy o Wakandę Rocket po zabiciu Outriderów spytał Bucky'ego Barnesa ile kosztuje jego karabin , Bucy odpowiedział że nie jest na sprzedaż, a Rocket dodaje ile chce za rękę z Vibranium. Bucky odchodzi a Rocket chichocze do siebie i mówi że dostanie tą rękę. Wydaje się być dumny ze swoich umiejętności i profesjonalizmu , na co wskazuje rozmowa z Grootem który napił się wody z fontanny a potem się uśmiechnął. Rocket , prawdziwy zbrodniarz ma większe poczucie samozachowawczości i zna się na interesach lepiej niż reszta drużyny. Podczas Wojny z Thanosem zgłosił się na ochotnika by razem z Groootem i Thorem lecieć na Nidavellir w przeciwieństwie do reszty Strażników. Wykazuje pesymizm i panikuje w głębokich i ważnych sytuacjach , na przykład gdy wymyślił by oddać Kamień Mocy Ronanowi , by osiągnął swoje cele i zamiast walczyć z nim próbował uciec "Na drugi koniec Wszechświata" z Grootem. Chociaż wykazuje heroiczną postawę w obronie Xandaru , Rocket ma spaczony pogląd na logiczne i etyczne granice prawa , ponieważ uważa że jeśli potrzebuje jakiegoś przedmiotu bardziej niż jego właściciel , może ukraść ten przedmiot. Rocket był pochłonięty rządzą pieniądza zanim dołączył do Strażników i dalej posiada tę cechę, ale z czasem okazał się bardziej empatyczny i mniej chciwy. Chociaż nie ucieka się już do kradzieży , tak jak kiedyś i wybiera bardziej akceptowane metody , zwracając uwagę że gdy dwukrotnie uratowali galaktykę powinni dostać większą zapłatę za swoje usługi. Rocket jest również ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny , ponieważ jest znacznie mądrzejszy niż normalny Szop Pracz. jest w stanie wymyślić bardzo złożone i skomplikowane plany w bardzo krótkim czasie , tak jak w przypadku ucieczki z Kyln. Jego intelekt jest często tłumiony przez emocje , które wydają się być wyjątkowo silne , jak gniew z powodu tego że Quill musiał wrócić po swój odtwarzacz muzyki i smutek po pozornej śmierci Groota. Jednak w głębi duszy Rocket jest niesamowicie samotny i nosi w sercu przytłaczający ból z powodu eksperymentów które na nim przeprowadzono zanim został najemnikiem. Dobrze ukrywa swoją niepewność , ale kiedy się upije staje się bardzo emocjonalny i jeśli to możliwe , jeszcze bardziej gwałtowny, mówiąc o tym że "Nie prosił się na ten świat" i nie chciał by przerobiono go w coś co według niego jest "Małym Mutantem" , a przeprowadzone na nim eksperymenty były torturami. Być może z powodu samotności i bólu nienawidzi gdy nazywa się go "Gryzoniem" lub "Szkodnikiem", posuwając się do zaatakowania Gamory i Draxa. Pomimo pozornej niechęci Rocketa do ludzi , jest on niezwykle przywiązany do Groota i jest pierwszą znaną osobą która rozumie język Groota , podczas gdy inni słyszą tylko "Ja jestem Groot" . Jest wyjątkowo przywiązany do Groota co widać gdy zaczął płakać po pozornej śmierci Groota i błagał Groota by ich nie ratował , ponieważ wiedział że Groot umrze jeśli to zrobi. Jego żal z powodu pozornej śmierci Groota doprowadził do tego że zaatakował Ronana który był uzbrojony w Cosmi-Rod i Kamień Mocy, podczas gdy był nieuzbrojony. Również w tym momencie bezbronności pocieszał go Drax , Rocket początkowo wzdrygnął się zanim zaakceptował opiekuńczy gest, pokazując że nigdy nie zaznał takiej łagodności i życzliwości. Stał się bardziej troskliwy i opiekuńczy wobec potomka Groota , opiekując się nim po ojcowsku i padł na kolana szlochając gdy został wymazany przez Thanosa. Kiedy lepiej poznał Strażników stał się o wiele bardziej opiekuńczy. Przykładem było to , że gdy on,Groot i Yondu uciekali i zamierzali uratować Quilla , początkowo nalegał by ratować Quilla , chociaż później przyznał że chciał udowodnić że "Jest od niego lepszy". Udonta dotarł do sedna tego kim Rocket jest naprawdę w środku, mówiąc że są tacy sami w tym sensie że chociaż naprawdę troszczą się o ludzi nie okazują tego z powodu strachu i niepewności. Wygląda na to że "zaraził" się od Quilla milością do muzyki , ponieważ wydaje się że lubi słuchać piosenek z czasów dzieciństwa Star-Lorda , szczególnie podczas pracy , jak wtedy gdy ustawia nagłośnienie by puszczać piosenki podczas walki z Abiliskiem , kiedy uciekali na Berhert i kie,dy zaatakowali go uciekający Łowcy z Udontą , nawet Quill okazał się rozpraszający. Będąc w niewoli z Yondu szybko się z nim zaprzyjaźnił ze względu na ich podobne pochodzenie i fakt że kochają ludzi nie okazując tego. Doskonałym przykładem jego nowej więzi z Yondu jest to że odmówił opuszczenia Planety Ego bez niego mimo że oznaczałoby to jego śmierć gdyby planeta wybuchła. Jego więź z Yondu pozwoliła mu sprowadzić resztę Łowców na jego pogrzeb. Podczas oglądania pogrzebu stwierdził że jego poprzedni zespól, nigdy go nie opuścił nawet jeśli "Wciąż się na nich darł i był dla nich wredny i niepotrzebnie ukradł te ogniwa" wyraźnie porównując się do Yondu. Cztery lata po Bitwie na planecie Ego, Rocket stał się nieco bardziej empatyczny , wykazując rosnący poziom dojrzałości co widać, gdy pocieszał Thora po jego licznych stratach i wyraźnie zaczął się o niego martwić po tym jak prawie umarł budząc serce gwiazdy neutronowej, chociaż dalej miał swoją rządzę pieniądza , co widać gdy stwierdził że mogliby poprosić o większą zapłatę po tym jak odnajdą statek Statesman. Po Pstryknięciu Rocket stał się jeszcze bardziej przywiązany do tych których uważa za rodzinę , siedząc obok Nebuli i trzymając ją za rękę po ponownym spotkaniu. Stał się mądrzejszy i bardziej bezinteresowny starając się pocieszyć Thora po wszystkim co stracił , przypominając o obowiązku wobec ludzi których wciąż mogli ocalić. Moce i Umiejętności Moce Sztucznie Ulepszona Fizjologia: Rocket jako Mieszkaniec Półświata jest stworzeniem stworzonym cybernetycznie. Jego modyfikacje obejmują cybernetyczną strukturę szkieletu , wzmocniony paliczek i kość śródręcza oraz genetycznie powiększoną korę mózgową. Potrafi chodzić i mówić jak humanoidalne stworzenie pozostając (jak się wydaje) szopem. Jego życie jest też dłuższe niż u jego pobratymców. *'Ulepszona Inteligencja': Kora mózgowa Rocketa została genetycznie powiększona , co oznacza że w przeciwieństwie do innych przedstawicieli jego gatunku ma ekwiwalent poznawczy i intelektualny na poziomie najinteligentniejszych gatunków w galaktyce. Potrafi mówić i komunikować się z innymi gatunkami , a także wykonywać niezwykle złożone zadania. Choć znają się tylko przez krótki czas Thor stwierdził że Rocket jest najmądrzejszym członkiem Strażników Galaktyki. Rocket ma talent do używania i tworzenia zaawansowanych urządzeń , pilotowania statków kosmicznych i szybkiego opracowywania strategii. *'Zwiększona Siła': Ze względu na swoje modyfikacje , Rocket jest w stanie z łatwością korzystać z broni zaprojektowanej do użytku dla humanoidów normalnej wielkości. Był także w stanie zaatakować Gamorę , gdy próbowała zabić Star-Lorda,aby zdobić Glob i udało mu się łatwo ogłuszyć wielu Łowców o ludzkim wzroście używając swojej siły. *'Zwiększona Wytrzymałość': Ze względu na swoje modyfikacje Rocket jest wstanie przetrwa© obrażenia , które normalnie wystarczyły by do zabicia zwierzęcia jego wielkości lub zranienia normalnej wielkości człowieka. Został zaatakowany z wystarczającą siłą , by odepchnąć go z powrotem o kilka metrów, doznając minimalnych obrażeń , a także wytrzymał rzucenie przez Gamorę i strzał z Cosmi-Roda. Jako najbardziej imponujący przykład jego wytrzymałości można podać przeżycie przygniecenia przez ogromną ilość gruzu gdy Thanos zaatakował Nową Siedzibę Avengers, choć miał problemy z oddychaniem. *'Zwiększona Zwinność': Cała struktura szkieletu Rocketa jest cybernetyczna co pozwala mu poruszać się bardziej jak człowiek ale zachowując szopią zwinność. Unikał strzałów podczas Ucieczki z Kyln i uciekał przed Einherjarami po wydobyciu Eteru z Jane Foster. *'Ulepszone Zmysły' Rocket ma lepszy zmysł wzroku , węchu i słuchu niż jakikolwiek inny szop. To potencjalnie pozwala mu łatwo wykrywać zbliżających się wrogów. ponieważ był w stanie usłyszeć kroki członków Klanu Łowców Yondu i zastawić na nich pułapki , a także używać swojego węchu do wykrywania Brahla oraz innych Łowców zbliżających się do niego podczas ukrywania się. Umiejętności *'Ekspert Strzelecki' Rocket ma doskonałą umiejętność posługiwania się różnymi rodzajami broni w całej galaktyce , szczególnie bronią o dużej mocy. Rocket posiada również doskonałą precyzję , wystarczającą do trafienia Quilla ze swojego działa nieśmiercionośną wiązką elektryczną gdy ten drugi uciekał. Podczas ucieczki z Kyln Rocket zniszczył wiele dronów z broni żołnierza Sił Novy. Podczas ucieczki przed Suwerennymi Rocket zniszczył wiele ich dronów. Rocket nawet zastrzelił Łowcę przez drzwi obserwując ekrany kamer Elektora. *'Mistrzowski Inżynier ' Rocket posiada duże umiejętności w zakresie obsługi , modyfikacji i budowania sprzętu i zaawansowanej broni. Rocket był w stanie zmodyfikować źródło zasilania i systemy bezpieczeństwa aby włamać się do wieży kontrolnej Kyln, włączyć systemy bezpieczeństwa , odblokować drzwi i kontrolować drony. Wykorzystując złom z Milano Rocket zbudował kilka potężnych broni , w tym Mega miotacz Hadronowy. Rocket otrzymał również zadanie naprawy statku po awaryjnym lądowaniu na Berhert. Umiejętności inrzynieryjskie Rocketa są porównywalne z tymi jakie posiadają Tony Stark i Bruce Banner , kiedy pomógł im w stworzeniu nowej Rękawicy Nieskończoności , Nano Rękawicy. *'Mistrzowski Pilot' Rocket to doskonały pilot różnych statków kosmicznych statków kosmicznych. Na Knowhere zniszczył kilka Nekrodronów , wykorzystując wytrzymałość swojej kapsuły górniczej. Podczas Bitwy o Xandar , Rocket był odpowiedzialny za poprowadzenie ataku Łowców i Sił Novy na Mroczny Astrocyt , niszcząc kilka Nekrodronów. Rocket okazał się również zdolny do pilotowania również improwizowanych pojazdów , takich jak Wieża Bezpieczeństwa Kyln *'Mistrz Walki ' Chociaż Rocket ze względu na swój mały rozmiar może nie wyglądać na groźnego , ale potrafi walczyć. Potrafi wystrzelać wiele dronów w Kyln i pomógł w pokonaniu Abiliska za pomocą zbudowanych przez siebie broni , może także walczyć gołymi łapami. Mógł także z łatwością ogłuszyć dwóch ludzkich rozmiarów Łowców , wskakując na nich i atakując. Był w stanie pokonać jednego z nich wielokrotnie uderzając go w głowę. *'Dwójęzyczność' Rocket potrafi mówić po angielsku i jest w stanie zrozumieć co mówi Groot , chociaż inni w tym uniwersalny Tłumacz Star-Lorda słyszą tylko "Ja jestem Groot". Ekwipunek *'Działo Jonowe' *'Działo Laserowe' *'Granat Gazowy' małe urządzenie emitujące gaz usypiający *'Megamiotacz Hadronowy' Jeden z wynalazków Rocketa , jest to działo o mocy tak wielkiej że może niszczyć księżyce. *'Kamień Mocy' *'Katie i Vicki' Dawny Ekwipunek *'Aero-Lot' *'Ogniwa Anulaksowe' *'Nano Spawacz' *'Kombinezon Zaawansowanej Technologii' Pojazdy *''Kapsuła Górnicza'' *''Milano'' *''Warbird'' *''Eklektor'' *''Quadrant'' *''Wiertło Laserowe'' *''Benatar'' *''Kapsuła Benatara'' Siedziba *'Nowa Siedziba Avengers' Więzienia *'Kyln' Relacje Rodzina *Matka Sojusznicy *Lylla-była współpracowniczka *D'Xtar *Strażnicy Galaktyki-koledzy z drużyny i przyjaciele ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord-lider były wróg i rywal **Gamora-były wróg **Drax Niszczyciel **Groot-partner najlepszy przyjaciel i przybrany syn **Nebula-były niedoszły zabójca **Yondu Udonta-chwilowy wróg **Mantis **Thor *Grupa Tivana ** Taneleer Tivan/Kolekcjoner **Carina *Klan Łowców Yondu **Kraglin Obfonteri **Horuz **Tullk-były wróg **Oblo-były wróg **Vorker *Siły Novy **Irani Rael **Rhomann Dey **Garthan Saal *Eitri *Avengers-byli koledzy z drużyny i przyjaciele ** Steve Rogers/Kapitan Ameryka ** Natasha Romanoff/Czarna Wdowa ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** James Rhodes/War Machine-wybawca ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision ** Carol Danvers/Kapitan Marvel ** Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man-wybawca ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man ** Bucky Barnes/Zimowy Żołnierz * Złote Plemię ** T'Challa/Czarna Pantera **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye-była koleżanka z drużyny *Plemię Jabari **M'Baku *Plemię Strażników *Gwardia królewska Wakandy *Pepper Potts *Frigga(alternatywna linia czasowa) *Mistrzowie Sztuk Mistycznych ** Stephen Strange/Doktor Strange **Wong * Brunnhilda/Walkiria *Aragorn *Korg *Miek *Einherjar-chwilowi wrogowie *Gamora (podróż w czasie z 2014) * Hope Van Dyne/Osa *Kaczor Howard Wrogowie *Baldo *Monstrualny Więzień *Ronan Oskarżyciel-niedoszły zabójca i ofiara *Korath Prześladowca *Sakaarianie *Mnisi Exolonu *Abilisk-niedoszły zabójca *Suwerenni **Ayesha-dawna sojuszniczka **Zylak *Tasakmen *Retch *Halfnut *Scrote *Gef *Narblik *Brahl *Ego-były sojusznik i niedoszły zabójca *Czarny Zakon **Proxima Midnight **Cull Obsidian *Outriderzy *Thanos *Jane Foster(alternatywna linia czasowa) *Einherjar(alternatywna linia czasowa) *Nebula(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Thanos(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Czarny Zakon(wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) **Ebony Maw (wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) **Corvus Glaive (wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) **Proxima Midnight (wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) **Cull Obsidian (wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Chitauri (wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Lewiatany (wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Goryle Chitauri (wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Outriderzy (wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Sakaarianie (wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Więźniowie Kyln Kategoria:Brązowe włosy Kategoria:Postacie (Strażnicy Galaktyki) Kategoria:Postacie (Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Wojna bez granic) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Koniec gry) Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Półśiata Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Półświata Kategoria:Wielojęzyczne postaci Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Brązowe oczy Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Białe Włosy Kategoria:Członkowie Strażników Galaktyki Kategoria:Postacie (Strażnicy Galaktyki vol.3) Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kamieni Nieskończoności Kategoria:Podróżujący w czasie Kategoria:Wysoka Liczba Ciał Kategoria:Użytkownicy Cząsteczek Pyma